I Can Take the Pain Away
by Dark Magical Sorcres
Summary: After the explosion at the pool, Sherlock is kidnapped by Moriarty and finds out Jim has plans to marry him. How will the world's only consulting detective get out of this one?
1. Chapter 1

I Can Take Your Pain Away

Chapter 1

The two arch enemies looked into each other's eyes: Blue into brown, and then the bomb exploded.

Sherlock was knocked into one corner and John into another. Sherlock lay there on the ground in pain. He could here the sound of footsteps approaching in the background and Moriarty looked down at him. "Don't worry, my dear. I can take that pain away."

Sherlock managed to get one look at the consulting criminal before his eyes closed. A few hours later, Sherlock opened his eyes and discovered he wasn't laying on the concrete any longer; he was in a bed. "Where am I ?" He wondered. But then his memories came back.

_The bomb exploded at the pool and I was knocked unconscious... But how did I get here?_

Suddenly the door opened and Jim Moriarty stepped inside.

" Ah, Sherlock. I see you are awake,"said the criminal mastermind, "Do you know where you are?"

" Well, judging by how clean it is here, this is your place," said Sherlock, trying to sit up. He was pushed back down by Moriarty.

" Don't move around so much. You are still in a lot of pain," said Jim, sitting down on the edge of the bed .

"Where's John?" asked Sherlock.

"Oh, don't worry, I had him taken back to your place," said Jim.

"Why did you bring me here?" asked Sherlock.

"All in good time, my dear. But for now I will let you get some sleep," said Jim, getting up, "Oh, and don't count on Scotland Yard or your pet to save you. No one in London knows where I live. Good night, my love," Jim said as he left the room.

Sherlock lay back down and started thinking: _What is he planning? Why bring me here? _But Sherlock couldn't think anymore and his eyes began to close.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

John opened his eyes and realized he was back at Baker Street.

_I'm home. How did I get back here? And where is Sherlock?_ John gets a text on his phone and reads it:

Don't worry, Johnny. Sherlock

will be fine. I will take really good care of him.

But don't expect to see him again. He's mine now.

M

John now knew what had happened. Sherlock had been kidnapped.

W_hy, Sherlock? Why couldn't it have been me? I'll do whatever it takes to find him. Oh, I hope he's okay_ _and Moriarty isn't doing any thing to him._

John put on his coat and went outside to get a cab to Scotland Yard. The whole way there, John continued to worry. He was relieved when he finally got there. He went straight to Lestrade's office.

"Ah, John, Good to see you! What's wrong?" The inspector asked.

"Sherlock's in trouble," said John.

"What kind of trouble?" Lestrade asked.

"He's been kidnapped by Jim Moriarty!"

"Slow down, John. Take a deep breath. So, you're saying Sherlock was kidnapped and you know who took him?"

"Yes. It was Jim Moriarty, the bomber." John explained. "Sherlock and I met him at the London pool. He strapped a bomb to me."

"We will find him. I'm sure Sherlock will be fine." Lestrade said.

"Thank you, Inspector," said John, "I'm just really concerned about him." He walked out of the office and ran into Sally and Anderson. Sally was holding a glass in her hand.

"You were listening at the door, weren't you?"

"So, the Freak's missing," said Anderson.

"Yes, and he's not a freak. He's my friend. If I were you, I would be careful or I might tell your wife what you are up to while she's away," John threatened.

"You wouldn't dare," said Anderson.

"The mood I'm in right now, I would do anything."

"Okay, no need to get mad," said Sally.

"Yes, well I'm going home now. If you two hear anything, let me know," said John as he walked down the stairs.

"I think we went a little too far that time," said Sally.

"Me too," said Anderson, "I hope he finds him."

"So do I," said Sally.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Moriarty sat on his couch, flipping the TV channels. As usual, there was nothing good on. He took a ring out of a box.

"Ah, how beautiful this will look on Sherlock's finger."

He thought, _The best part of this plan is that no one will be able to keep me and Sherlock apart. _

He had waited months for this, and now the moment was here. Sherlock would be his...

"Speaking of which, let's see how he's doing."

Moriarty took out his laptop and turned on the web cam. He could see that Sherlock was still asleep. He had watched sherlock for a long time, but he had never watched him sleep before. "Gosh," this made Jim want him even more, "I think I'm in _looove_," said Jim, in his child-like voice. "Oh, yes you will be mine, Sherlock. First thing tomorrow, I will check on you." Jim turned off his laptop

and said to himself, "Till death do us part."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

John went back to Baker Street. It was not the same without Sherlock.

_I hope you're okay and he's not harming you, _John thought, _What am I doing here? I should be out there_ _looking for you. I wish I knew how you figured things out. I wish I had your brain._ That moment, John got a call on his phone.

"Hello, Johnny. I do hope things are going well for you," said Jim Moriarty on the other end of the phone.

"What have you done with him?" said John, angrily.

"Oh, don't worry. Sherlock is sleeping right now. He says 'hi,' by the way," said Jim. John could sense Moriarty smiling.

"Actually, I didn't think you had the nerve to call me," said John.

"Now, now. Don't get testy. Let him go and I will take his place," begged John.

"I'm sorry, Johnny boy. You're not that interesting to me. I have the one I want," said Jim.

"You don't actually think you can get away with this," said John.

"I already told you I have, Johnny."

"Oh, I'm sorry. My signal is blocking you out," said Jim.

"Don't hang up this phone. I want to talk to Sherlock," said John.

"I'm sorry. This conversation is beginning to bore me," said Jim.

"I won't let you get away with this," John insisted.

"Again, I already have," said Jim, and he did hang up.

_This can't be happening. I can't wait any longer. I have to find him myself, _thought John.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Good morning," said Moriarty.

"Oh, no! I thought it was just a nightmare," said Sherlock, sitting up.

"Wrong again, my dear. I'm very real," said Jim.

"Yes, you are," said Sherlock.

"Glad to see you're feeling better. Do you want some breakfast?" asked Jim.

"No. I don't eat while I'm thinking," said Sherlock.

"What could you possibly be thinking about? Actually, no. Let me guess. I love this game. You're trying to think of a way to escape," said Jim.

Sherlock knew Jim was trying to toy with him.

"Very good. You're not as dumb as you look, Jim," he said. As he said this, Sherlock felt a hand grab his hair.

"Do not call me dumb, Sherlock. I don't take kindly to that," said Jim.

"Oh, have I struck a nerve?" Sherlock teased.

"I would watch how many nerves you strike, my dear," Jim started running his fingers through Sherlock's hair, "Your hair is so soft," said Jim.

Sherlock felt the fingers; they were cold. Moriarty took his fingers away.

"You are a challenge, but I won't give up."

"What do you want?" said Sherlock.

"You already know. We were made for each other."

"You can't really mean...?" said Sherlock.

"Yes, I do," said Jim.

"No. I won't _marry_ you," said Sherlock.

"I always get what I want. You will be mine, one way or another," said Jim.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

John was making himself a cup of coffee when there was a knock at the door. He went to answer it. He couldn't believe who was standing there: Sally and Anderson.

"Have you guys heard anything?" asked John.

"Not yet," said Sally, "May we come in?"

"Sure," said John, letting them both in.

"So, how are you holding up?" asked Anderson.

"Not so good," said John, "This place isn't the same without him."

"We understand," said Sally.

John exploded with anger, "How can you possibly understand how I'm feeling? You two weren't there when I got strapped to a bomb! You weren't there when Moriarty revealed himself! You weren't there when the bomb exploded!"

"Okay, we get it," said Anderson.

"I'm sorry," John sat down, "You'll have to forgive me. I'm a little on edge."

"I'll get you a glass of water," said Sally, and she went off towards the sink while Anderson tried to calm John down.

"So, you really think that this Moriarty has Sherlock?"

"Yes. In fact, I know it," said John, but before he could say anything else they both heard a scream from the kitchen.

"AAAAAGGGHH!"

The two men ran into the kitchen.

"Sally, what's wrong?" asked Anderson.

He could see that there was a severed head in the fridge.

"Oh. Sorry," said John, trying to hide his laugh, "That was his last experiment."

"I don't want to know," said Sally, closing the refrigerator door.

"Okay, John. The other reason we're here is because we want to help you find him," said Anderson.

"You guys want to help me?" asked John, confused.

"Yes. Believe it or not, we're not as heartless as you think," said Sally.

"Thanks, but I don't know what you can do to help," said John.

"We will do anything we can," said Anderson.

"Thanks, but I think I need to do this on my own," said John.

"Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find us," said Sally. The two of them left and John was once again by himself. He picked up the phone._ You are not going to like this, Sherlock, but I have to do it. _

He dialed the number.

"Hi, John. I was just about to call you," said Mycroft.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

It was the middle of the day and Sherlock was still stuck inside the room. He didn't want to think of it as his room, even if Moriarty told him that this was his home now. It wasn't home for him. This place was too clean and he wasn't used to it.

" You can come out if you behave yourself," said Jim, in his child voice.

"Fine," said Sherlock, "But could you lose the child voice. It's really annoying."

"Okay, fine," said Jim.

Sherlock walked out of the room.

"Come downstairs with me for a while. There is something we need to talk about," said Jim.

Sherlock followed him downstairs. When they got to the living room, Moriarty told him to sit down. Not knowing why, Sherlock did as he was told.

"Now then, we can have a nice talk," said Jim.

"Okay, you want to talk. Why did you kidnap me?" Sherlock asked.

" Is that what you think I did, Sherlock? I don't see it like that. I gave you a new home," said Jim.

"I'm not your pet," said Sherlock.

"Oh, no, my dear. You are so much more to me than that. Or at least you _will_ be," said Jim, taking out the small box, "You will love this, Sherlock. I have waited a long time for this," he chimed, then opened the box and showed Sherlock the diamond inside.

"Extraordinary, isn't it? I had it made just for you," Jim's face lit up with an evil smile.

" I'm not going to say 'yes,'" said Sherlock.

" I'm heartbroken. I went through so much trouble. As I told you earlier, I always get what I want."

"I want to go home," said Sherlock.

"No. I already told you_ this _is your home. You live with me now," said Jim.

"There is nothing you can do to make me say 'yes'," said Sherlock.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, my dear. You haven't thought about that pet of yours," said Jim.

"Don't you do anything to John! Leave him alone," said Sherlock.

"Oh, I will... All you have to do is say one little word," said Jim.

"Alright, fine. I'm doing this for John, and that's it," said Sherlock.

"Alright," said Jim, "I can get with that. Now, I want to do this right."

He took Sherlock's hand in his and said, "Sherlock, Will you marry me?"

Sherlock sighed and said, "Yes."

Jim put the ring on Sherlock's finger.

"I was right. The ring does look beautiful on your finger," said Jim.

_This just can't get any worse, _thought Sherlock. He tried to take off the ring; it was stuck.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. It won't come off. I didn't want you to lose it," said Jim.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

John went to see Mycroft.

" I'm sorry your brother's missing," said John.

"I know. It's okay, John. I don't blame you for this," said Mycroft.

"Still, I feel like it's my fault."

"It's not, and I'm worried about him, too. After all, I was the one who made the promise to our mother that I would look after him," said Mycroft.

John gets a call and answers it.

"Hi, Johnny, nice to hear you again," said Moriarty.

" What do you want now?" said John.

"I see you've gone to Sherlock's brother," said Jim.

"Wait till I get my hands on you!" John screamed into the phone.

" Making threats, now, are we? I would watch that blood pressure if I were you. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to talk to Mycroft," said Jim.

John handed the phone to Mycroft.

"Nice to finally talk to you, Mycroft, and don't worry about your little brother. He's just fine."

"Really?" said Mycroft.

"Yes. I wanted to talk to you. After all, we are going to be family soon."

"What do you mean by that?" said Mycroft.

"Sherlock and I are engaged," said Jim.

"What? I want to talk to Sherlock, please."

"Very well," said Moriarty.

"Let me guess, John got you involved didn't he?" said Sherlock, on the phone with his brother.

"Yes, he did. Now, Sherlock, can you please tell me why you are engaged to a psychopath?" said Mycroft.

" I had to do it, otherwise he was going to kill John."

"Okay, it makes sense now. You did it to save your friend's life," said Mycroft.

"Is John there with you?" asked Sherlock.

"Yes, he is," said Mycroft. He handed the phone to John.

"Sherlock?" said John, "It's good to hear from you."

"The same to you," said Sherlock.

"How could you agree to this? I mean, you're not actually going to go through with this?" said John.

" I don't like it any more than you or Mycroft, but like I said, I'm doing it to save your life," said Sherlock.

"But you'll be miserable with him, and he's asking for too much," said John.

"I know, but your life is more important than my misery," said Sherlock.

" I don't care about my life," said John.

"I just wanted to say 'goodbye.' I know I wasn't always easy to have as a flat mate or a friend, but you did your best. I'll miss you," said Sherlock.

"Don't you dare hang up this phone," said John.

"Oh, he doesn't need to, Johnny. I will do it for him," said Jim.

"I won't give up. I will find him and kill you," said John.

"I would like to see you try," said Moriarty, as he hung up the phone.

"Great!" said John, "We've lost him!"

"Not yet. There is still one last chance to get him back," said Mycroft.

"What do you mean?" said John.

"I'm just as clever as my brother. We can still save him," said Mycroft.

"Okay, I'm up for it," said John.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Well, I think we have had way too many interruptions," said Jim.

Sherlock turned away from him, no longer making eye contact, but Moriarty did not miss this and slid his arm around Sherlock.

" I know, but I promise it's not as bad as it seems," said Jim.

" What did you put on the ring?" said Sherlock, still not looking at him.

" Just a little glue," said Jim.

" Great," said Sherlock.

" Isn't it?" said Jim, "Now how about we have some fun?"

Sherlock flinched as Jim's arm took a tighter grip on him.

" I finally have you at last," he had put his other arm around Sherlock so that he was completely helpless, "You can't escape my grasp. Now the fun begins."

Sherlock felt the grasp around him but still he did not make eye contact. Finally Jim had enough and moved closer.

" What are you doing?" asked Sherlock.

" Trying to get your attention," said the criminal mastermind.

"Please stop!" demanded Sherlock. Jim smiled and leaned closer to Sherlock's ear.

" I will stop when I want to... I think I could get use to this." Jim moved his hand to Sherlock's hair. Sherlock tried to get out of the grasp again.

" Now, now. You are not going to get what you want that way," said Moriarty.

"Fine. Please let go of me," said Sherlock.

"Oh, fine," said Moriarty, and he finally let go of Sherlock, "You're looking a bit down tonight. Maybe a glass of wine will help," said Jim.

"I don't drink," said Sherlock.

"Don't worry. It's non-alcoholic wine. I'll be right back," said Jim, and he left the room. Sherlock felt he could breath better now that Moriarty left the room. He really did not want to spend the rest of his life with Jim. Sherlock took another look at the ring on his finger and his brain started working again. _I know exactly how to stop him,_ thought Sherlock. He went into the kitchen.

"Got lonely without me, did you?" said Moriarty.

" No. I was wondering if I could make the drinks myself?" asked Sherlock.

" I can handle this," said Jim.

" Well, it's just that you've done a lot for me lately, and I've been acting selfish.

I wanted to make up for it."

" Well, it's nice to see you finally coming around. I will let you do this," said Jim, and he went back into the other room.

Once Sherlock was alone, he began getting the wine set up. As he was doing it, he saw some small pills.

_So, that's what you were up to. Well, two can play that game, _thought Sherlock. He began pouring the wine into the glasses and whispered, "_John, I'm coming home."_

He took one of the pills and and put it in one of the glasses, then he grabbed both glasses and went into the other room and handed Jim a glass. He sat down next to Jim.

" I know how bad this must look right now; I've been really hard on you lately, but I promise it won't be like this for long," said Moriarty, sipping his wine as Sherlock watched him.

"So, um, what about children?" Sherlock said.

"A little early to be thinking about that, isn't it? We aren't married yet," said Jim.

"Well, it's just, I'm trying to make conversation," said Sherlock.

" Let's talk about something else," said Jim, drinking his wine.

" Okay, um, How soon do you want to get married?" asked Sherlock.

"Oh, I was waiting for you to ask that. The sooner the better. I've waited a long time for this, Sherlock," said Jim, taking another sip of his wine.

" Well, I mean, I'm anxious too, but as they say in _Cinderella, '_even miracles take a little time,' said Sherlock.

" Oh, I hate that movie. It is really depressing," said Jim.

" Really, I actually find it quite interesting," said Sherlock.

" Can we go back to talking about our wedding again?" said Jim, but then, suddenly, he stopped speaking. This was the moment Sherlock had been waiting for...

" No, I'm bored with that. Let's talk about how long it takes a drugged person to pass out," said Sherlock.

" What did you do?" said Jim, as he dropped the glass.

"Only what you were going to do to me. Next time, don't leave pills out where everyone can find them," said Sherlock.

Jim attempted to stand up, but ended up falling on the floor.

" I wouldn't move around too much if I were you," said Sherlock, walking to the front door, "Well, I will see you around, said Sherlock, and walked out.

" You will regret this, Sherlock!" squeaked Moriarty, still on the floor. But it was too late; Sherlock had already left.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Sherlock went to see if he could get a cab. It didn't take long, and before he knew it he was back at Baker Street. He could see that John was still out. At that moment, he heard the door open.

" I hope Mycroft's plan works," said John.

" Well, you may want to tell him to call it off," said Sherlock.

John turned around and saw his best friend, Sherlock.

" You're back!" said John, excited.

" It's good to see you, too," said Sherlock.

" But how did you get away?" asked John.

" I simply turned the tales on Moriarty," said Sherlock, "You see, he was going to drug me by putting some pills in some wine, so I asked if I could make the drinks myself. When he agreed, I put a small pill in his drink instead."

"And he took the bait?" said John.

"Yes. So I just waited for it to go into effect," Sherlock explained.

"Amazing. One problem: You still have the ring on your finger," said John.

"Yes. He put super glue on it," said Sherlock.

" So you can't get it off?" asked John.

" Afraid not."

"Well, don't worry. We will get it off," said John.

" I hope so," said Sherlock.

John looked at the ring, "I will say this: He definitely went to a lot of trouble. That's quite a rock."

"Yes, it is. It would be a shame to waste such a good diamond," said Sherlock.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Jim open his eyes and looked around. At first, he didn't remember what happened, but then his memories came back. He looked at the clock: It was one o'clock in the morning.

"I almost had him!" Jim said, getting up off of the floor and dusting off his Westwood suit.

"I can't believe it. After everything I did for him! This isn't over between us, Sherlock Holmes!" The criminal mastermind said, his hands on his hips.

He went into the kitchen to make himself some coffee. His head still hurt.

There was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Jim wondered aloud.

He opened the door. There was no one there. _Probably someone playing a prank. I'll have them blown up later, _Jim thought.

Just then, he noticed a black rose laying on the mailbox. There was a letter underneath the flower. He took the rose and the letter inside. He opened the letter:

_I'm really sorry for what happened to you. You got your heart broken. I just wanted you to know that I would never do that to you. I hope you like roses. I like black ones. My name is Jacklyn. _

Jim couldn't believe what he was reading. "Well, it looks like I've got a secret admirer," Jim said as he put the black rose in a vase, "I can't wait to meet her."


End file.
